The Jaws of Hell
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: The end has come at the gates outside of Denerim in the final battle, and Leliana can feel her heart breaking.


**At the gates to Denerim, during the final battle of the Fifth Blight**

It's amazing that Denerim held out this long, seeing as how the whole of the city is on fire and Darkspawn are everywhere. With the armies that Mara had collected, and her own battle party that she had brought,, they quickly retake the gates as a staging point, but that will be a hollow victory if they can't cut off the head of the snake.

"Alright everyone," Mara called, and they all gathered around her. "We have only a minute before the Darkspawn try to take the gates again, so listen well." She looks up to ensure than everyone is indeed listening, as if they had anything more important to do, and begins again. "We have to drop that dragon, and that means getting us up to Fort Drakon. I can't bring all of you unless we want a legion of Darkspawn on us. Luna, Loghain, you'll certainly coming with me."

The two of them nodded, and drew their weapons. "Zevran, you _owe_ me, so you're coming too." He chuckled, and drew both blades. "Wynne, I know it's a lot to ask, but I have a feeling we're going to need as much healing as possible out there."

"Don't be foolish." Wynne chided, drawing her staff. "Of cruse I'll come."

Mara nodded. "Alright. Everyone else, stay here and hold the Darkspawn back as best you can with the soldiers here. We won't be able to get anywhere near the Archdemon if we get trampled by the main horde."

Everyone else nodded, but Leliana's stomach dropped. She wasn't taking her along?

"Mara," She whispered as the mage prepared herself, and she looked up with a smile.

"Hey." She breathed with a smile, her eyes trying to smile, but Leliana could tell that she was completely terrified. "This is it, huh?"

"I'm not coming with you?" She cried indignantly.

Mara sighed, dropping her pained smile. "I... it seems like the best way to go."

"Why?" Leliana cried, throwing her arms around Mara. "I love you, and I... I can't just watch you go out there by yourself!"

Mara kissed Leliana's cheek, and she could feel a tear rolling down the Warden's cheek. "Leliana, I... please don't be mad sweetheart. I've been mulling over who I want to take with me for hours, and... I just can't bear to take you with me into hell like this."

Leliana rested her forehead against Mara's. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, and kissed her Bard softly. "Listen, I... I might not come back from this, an-"

"Don't say goodbye." Leliana begged. "This can't be the end, i-it can't."

"I hope it's not." She admitted. "Riordan, Luna and Loghain have all volunteered to give their lives first, but... if it comes down to it, I-I'll do whatever I have to make this world save for you, and I-if it does, then there's something I want you to have."

Mara pulled something off of her hand, and planted it in Leliana's palm. Opening her hand, she saw what it was: A simple, small golden band without any sort decoration on it.

"I-it's not much, but..." She drew a deep breath, collecting herself, and spoke again. "This is the only thing from my mother that I have in the world, and... I-I want you to have it."

Leliana gasped, and swallowed hard. "Mara, I-I can-"

"Hush." She whispered, holding Leliana close. "If this _is_ the end, then I want you to keep this to remember me, so that you don't forget that you loved me."

"I would never forget that, my angel."

Mara smiled at her, a genuine, bright smile. "And if this isn't the end, then I..." Another sigh, and she closed her eyes, before taking Leliana's dainty hand in her own, and she breathed out, and opened her eyes. "If I come back, then I ask if I may spend the rest of my life with you."

Leliana was left speechless, and could only hold her Warden's hand in wonder. She had a million things to tell Mara, but couldn't find the breath.

Before she could say anything, a shout came from one of the Ferelden guards. "Maker above! The Darkspawn horde is coming! Everyone, get moving! Now!"

Mara looked up, broken from their little world, and started shouting orders, and motioned for everyone who was following her, and turning away from Leliana, and started for the inside of Denerim.

"Mara!" Leliana called, still standing stock still with the single ring in her hands, and the Warden turned.

"Yes."

Mara smiled, her eyes big and wet, and then she turned again, into the mouth of hell that awaited them.


End file.
